Friday the 13th: Steven vs Jason
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: This is an AU of my last Jason fic This is me back on the Jason attack Read and Review COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Friday the 13th: Steven vs Jason

Disclaimer: This is a Au of my last Jason Fic Steven is a Supernatural killer before he met Jason Now these two Evil Forces will Clash the Winner Kills All.

**Camp Crystal Lake:**** 12:00am Friday the 13****th**

"Hey Guys you hear about the Rumors about this Camp." Fred said to his friends.

"No what Fred." Mike said.

"There was this Kid named Jason Voorhees who drowned in that lake right there." Fred said.

"Stop it Fred you're scaring me." Samantha said.

"His Mother Blamed the Councilers for Jason's Death so she tried to kill them all years later but one cut her head off, and our boy Jason didn't like that. So he took it upon himself to kill every teen or adult that comes to this camp every Friday the 13th." Fred said

"Dude that's a wives tale to scare us." Mike said.

"There have been Murders since then the camp has been shut down multiple time due to them." Samantha said.

"Yeah you ever heard of Steven Johnston the immortal teen Slasher." Mike said.

"No what of him." Fred said

"Well years ago in Springwood Freddy Kruger killed Steven's Family and Friends, Turned out he is the Nightmare God and he Destroyed Freddy and he loved Killing so much he kept doing it showing up at random towns and killing everyone there and moving on and get this he has a blood connection with your boy Jason Fred." Mike said.

"If these two ever met each other we are so screwed Right?" Samantha said.

"Sam these are ghost Tales none of them are real." Mike said.

"I'm going to take a piss I'll be back." Fred said.

Fred leaves and Mike moves over to his girlfriend Sam.

"Babe did we scare you?" Mike said.

"Yes I hate you Mike." Sam said.

"I love you too Babe." Mike said.

Mean while A man in a Hockey mask walked slowly towards the group of teens.

"You really suck Mike." Sam said

"Come on Babe." Mike kissed Sam.

"Ok I forgive you." Sam said kissing him back.

Suddenly a machete came through Mike and Mike rolled on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed.

"Ha oh my god you should of seen your face Sam." Fred takes off the Hockey Mask and picks Mike up who is also laughing.

"Babe the blade is fake look." Mike showed the Retractable machete to Sam.

"You Guys really suck, I'm going to bed." Sam said.

"Cool I'm tried too." Mike said.

"Oh no you are sleeping outside tonight jerk." Sam said.

"Oh Man you're in dog house now Ha ha Good night." Fred gets into his tent.

"I'm going to go to the Bathroom." Mike leaves.

Mike finds a group of bushes and starts to pee.

Suddenly a Man in a hockey mask walked towards Mike.

"Very funny Fred that trick won't fool me, Oh a harpoon gun like that's supposed to scare me get a life freak." Mike continued to pee.

The Man rose the gun up aimed at mike and shot him in the skull killing him.

Mike dropped to the ground his body still twitching.

Jason picks up the body and drags him to his house.

The a few hours later.

"Hey Sam we are here." Jamie yelled.

Sam and Fred's other friends showed up

"Mike is gone we had a fight last night and he is gone." Sam said

"Well where is he?" Jan asked.

"I don't know I'm worried." Sam said.

Meanwhile a man in a Black Cloaked watched the chaos below.

"You kids are mine, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Cloaked man said.

**Yes the rumors are true I'm back on the Jason Attack no more Nightmare on Elm Street not til I get better at writing Jason killed one teen out of ten and who is this cloaked man is it Steven, or someone else R&R And Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Friday the 13th

**Camp Crystal Lake:**** 12:00 pm Friday the 13****th**

"What do you mean he is missing." Jan said.

"Yes We need to find him or we can't leave His Mom asked us to stay with him and bring him back." Fred said.

"You don't have to worry about bringing him back he's dead now." A old man in a red shirt walked up to the kids.

"What do you mean Dead!" Sam said.

"Jason has been awakened from his slumber and now he will kill anyone on his land so flee now while you still can." The old man said

"Dude Jason is a wives tale meant to scare teens to not camp here so go away." Fred said.

"What about the other the man you call Steven he's real he was in the paper for surviving an attack from Freddy Kruger the Nightmare King." The old man said.

"Again a wives tale there is no Freddy, No Jason, and Definitely No Steven." Fred screamed

"Are you sure about that I saw Steven in town he's not very happy Jason is loose and he won't stand for it he will kill you all no matter where you are." The old man leaves.

"Guys you heard him Mike is dead." Jan said.

"Jan that man was just trying to scare us we need to find Mike." Sam said.

"I'm telling you all now Jason Freddy and That Bloke Steven is a wives tale, Bloody Hell." Fred said.

"Lets find him before night falls." Jack said.

They all spread out looking for Mike.

"I'll stay at Camp and watch the fire." Mandy said.

Mandy sat at the fire and watched and she drifted asleep.

She jerked awake to see the fire was purple.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you if I did you wouldn't have entered Dreamland you would have been dead as soon as you closed your eyes." Steven sat next to her.

"You are Steven aren't you." Mandy said.

"Yes and No I'm in Steven's Body I'm the Sandman The Nightmare God." Steven said.

"What do you want?" Mandy said.

"I want you and your friends to get the hell out of here before my cousin kills you." Steven said.

"No we need to find our friend." Mandy said.

"Well I guess I have to send a message." Steven shot his hand up pinning Mandy to the cabin wall

"I thought you wasn't going to kill me." Mandy said.

"I lied I was going to spare you and let you and your pals leave but now I'm going to kill you all." Steven said

Steven ripped Mandy's shirt in half horizontally and carved in her flesh Get out

"Now enjoy being my messenger." Steven slit her lower abdomen open spilling her guts out on the floor.

"Bye Bye Girl." Steven laughed as he disappeared.

"Hey Guys I got to talk to Mandy so will you tell me if you find Mike." Will said.

"Yeah we will call your cell phone." Fred said.

Will ran to the to the campsite and saw pinned to the wall of a nearby cabin Mandy with her stomach cut open with the words Get Out Above the cut

"Oh My god Mandy NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Will grabbed his cell phone and called Fred

Mean while Fred and the others found Mike's body outside a house. Suddenly Fred Phone rang.

"Its Will." Fred answered it.

"Fred Mandy's dead she has been cut open and pinned to the cabin near the campsite." Will cried as he sobbed over his dead girlfriend.

"Will Mike is Dead too a harpoon to the skull." Fred said.

Five minutes later.

Fred and the others made it back to the Campsite.

"Ok Now two of us are dead who did this." Fred said.

"Its Jason that old man was right he is back and we are so screwed." Will said.

"No Mandy looks like Steven's MO she looks asleep she must of drifted to sleep." Sam said.

"I think we are dealing with both killers." Doug said.

"If we are dealing with both then we are even more screwed." Jamie said.

"Wait Guys clam down lets think of our next course of Action." Dan said.

"Oh I got it Hot shot LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sally screamed.

"I'm with Sally." Sam said.

"Scratch that idea our cars are gone someone stole them." Will said looking out the window.

"No NOT MY MUSTANG I just got the spinners put on it." Doug said.

"That thing was a piece of junk anyway." Sally said.

"We had sex for the first time in that car." Doug said to his Girlfriend.

"That's why its junk." Sally said.

"Enough of this I'm getting tea and laying down and relaxing." Fred said.

"Oh easy for you to say ever since you went to finishing school for boys you developed that stupid English Accent, you are from LA." Sally said.

"Hey I can stand insults about my school but no one steps on the Queens Tongue." Fred said.

"Guys Guys Lets stop trying to rip each other's throats out We already have two people who are going to do that if we don't get out of here." Will said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm Leaving Dan come on Baby." Jamie said.

Dan and Jamie left.

Dan ran with Jamie to the half way marker to the town of Higgin Haven when Jamie stopped Dan.

"Now that we are away from them lets make out." Jamie grabbed her boyfriend and proceeded to make out with him.

Jason Voorhees saw this and grabbed his Machete and walked up to the Teens and ran Dan through with it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed and ran away.

Jason threw his Machete and it nailed Jamie on the head. She dropped like a fly.

**Well what do you think of that if you are keeping count that's 4 down 6 to go will the teens survive the attacks of Jason and Steven. R&R Next chapter Steven has a little fun with Sally and Sam. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 2

**Camp Crystal Lake:**** 3:00pm Friday the 13****th**

"Ok Dan and Jamie have been gone too long." Will said.

"They are probably in a cabin doing it like animals." Sally said.

"Or Jason and or Steven killed them and we are next." Sam said.

"Guys lets remain calm and not over react." Fred said.

"Look who decided to become level-headed leader since Dan Left." Sally said.

"Shut up you are a nympho gothic Bitch." Fred said

"Oh are we calling names now what grade are you in 9th 8th." Sally said.

"Guys stop you are scaring Doug and Jan." Sam looks over at the two confused and scared looking Doug and Jan.

"Doug grow a pair and grow up." Sally said.

Sally went into her tent and went to sleep.

"Doug why do you put up with that horrible woman." Jan said.

"She was my first ok." Doug said.

"Wait Mr. Smooth, Mr. Been laid 100 times was a Virgin before he met Nympho Sally." Fred said in shock.

"Yes I talked a big game but I never did it at all." Doug said.

Mean while Sally drifted off into dreamland.

Sally woke up to her favorite room in the world Hers.

"Well Well Well miss sex addict finally sleeps I have to admit you are an animal in the sack lets see what happens when the sack is an animal on you."

Steven snaps his fingers and suddenly Sally's bed jumps on her and bounces up and down on her slowly crushing her bones. "Now do you want sex HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Steven leaves Sally to be crushed to death by the very bed that she had sex on so many times with Doug.

"Guys you hear that crunching sound." Will said.

Suddenly a huge Blood Splatter covered the inside of Sally's tent.

"SALLY SALLY OH MY GOD HE KILLED HER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM MYSELF" Doug screamed.

"Whoa Doug do you ever pay attention STEVEN CAN"T BE KILLED." Fred said.

"But we can bring him here and Have Jason Deal with him." Doug said.

"That is the Worst idea ever they will both kill us they turn on each other." Sam said.

"Actually That's not a Bad Idea if we get out of the way Jason will fight him immediately on sight." Fred said.

"Why." Sam said.

"Because If You knew Blood relatives Like me They will be at each other's throats." Fred said.

"So Genius whats the plan of action." Jan said.

"Well If one of us sleeps we wait til Steven has almost killed one of us then we wake the sleeper up dragging him out into the real world in the mean while Jan you will bring Jason here just Streak and he will show and lead him here to face Steven and the Clash of the titans will begin." Fred said.

"Hey I saw both versions of that movie." Will said.

"Shut up." The others said in unison.

"Well when do we start the plan." Jan said.

"in two hours." Fred said.

"In the mean while no one sleeps or ventures off alone." Sam said.

"Its on." Doug said.

Meanwhile at Jason's home.

Jason drags his two newest victims into his home.

"_Jason I'm so proud of you, you punished those sinners good." Pamela Voorhees said in his head_

"_But there are more sinners here in this camp." Pam said._

"_What should I do mommy." Jason said in his head. _

"_Kill them KILL THEM ALL!" Pam said._

Jason picks up his machete and patrols the woods.

Meanwhile back at camp.

Sam drifts to sleep.

"Samantha hello." Steven sat down.

"Why are you sitting next to me." Sam said.

"Why I'm trying to figure out your worst fear to use it against you oh wait That what Freddy does I just do this." Steven shot a knife at Sam from across the room.

It missed snagging her shirt.

Sam grabbed the Knife and woke up.

"You will be back I know it." Steven said vanishing.

"Sam what the hell You could of died." Fred said.

"I almost did and our theory was right look." Sam showed them the Knife that snagged the shirt in her dream.

"Yes Now we can pull him out." Fred said.

"What if that's what he wants us to do I mean He is being awful slow for a supernatural killer." Doug said.

"I remember something crucial about Steven's legen…." Will head suddenly got impaled with an arrow.

"Whoa is it Jason." Fred said.

"No There is a note." Sam said.

Sam opened the note.

"I'm watching you my sweet HA HA HA HA HA signed Steven, That Bastard he knew we were on to him." Sam said.

"Wait if he can only kill in dreams how did he do this." Doug said.

**Behold the Ultimate Cliff Hangar Doug's question is a good one can Steven somehow alter realty like he can in dreams or is someone working for him R&R Next Chapter the Plan starts now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 2

**Camp Crystal Lake:**** Friday the 13****th**** 3:45pm**

"Will Holy Crap!" Doug pulled out the arrow and looked at Sam.

"Well Sam what is up with Steven killing Will in the Real world." Doug said.

"He has a body like us so he must bend reality and dreamland." Sam said.

"Damn this battle may destroy the Earth." Fred said.

"Well come on the Plan starts now Doug sleep now." Sam said.

Doug went to sleep.

"Hello Doug are you here to avenge your girl Sally." Steven said.

"Yes you Prick you are going to pay." Doug ran at him.

"Pay ok I'll pay you 2 million dollars in PENNIES HA HA HA!" Suddenly Doug was in a glass Box and then pennies fell from the sky. Doug grabbed Steven who was in the Box with him and he woke up."

"Doug you got him." Sam said.

"So you want me to kill you in the Real world HUH!" Steven rose his claws he stole from Freddy when Jason walks towards him.

"Ah JJ whats up hows mommy" Steven laughed as he threw Jason in the lake

"I will deal with you two later." Steven killed Doug and walked towards the docks.

Steven dove in and grabbed Jason and threw him up into the air.

Jason came down pointing his machete down towards Steven.

Steven jumped up and Slashed Jason with a sword.

Jason landed in the lake and slowly rose back up

"Uh who do we root for." Fred said sarcastically.

"Fred come on we need to stop them Both." Sam said

"How they are immortal." Fred said

"We Blow them to pieces." Sam said.

Steven stabbed Jason. Jason looked at him and cocked his head

"Hey Jason it hurts don't it." Steven took out the Machete and slammed him into the ground.

"Steven stop." Steven turned to see his former lover Kristin before she was killed. "Babe are you really there." Steven said.

"Yes I'm here to save whats left of your soul." Kristin said.

"I've killed many people." Steven said.

"Only because of what Kruger did to you." Kristin said.

"Jason killed you because of freddy took control of his mind and I'm taking this freak to the cleaners." Steven said.

"You must destroy him with you to get redemption." Kristin said.

Steven grabbed Jason and charged up his body for the explosion

"I'm Dying and You are coming with me HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Steven blew up destroying Jason .

Five hours later

"Sam he blew himself up its over." Fred said.

"I know but I have a feeling it ain't over." Sam said.

They left Crystal Lake suddenly a dismembered hand of Jason twitched

The End


End file.
